1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processor. More specifically, the present invention relates to an image processor that is used for surveillance camera equipment and generates encoded data at individual frequency bands based on fetched image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The image processor performs encoding in JPEG format and then determines a checksum for each frame, and writes the determined checksum into additional data of each frame. Then, in decoding the encoded data, the image processor determines a checksum for each frame, and compares the determined checksum with the checksum written in the additional data. As a result, the image processor concludes that the encoded data is not tampered if the two matches with each other, and concludes that the encoded data is tampered if the two does not match with each other.
However, the related art has a problem in which it is impossible to detect whether the data encoded in JPEG 2000 format is tampered or not for each of the frequency bands.